Elemental witch
by Mrs. Nicole Malfoy
Summary: Elemental witch-  Charm, cast by Cleopatra, the first witch to rule over Egypt, to activate when the balance of the world is threatened, and to be born into a child, giving them power over the elements earth, wind, water and fire. writin with KairiGokuJr


June 5th 1980, 9pm

Narcissa Malfoy laid in her bed pushing and grunting, as she delivered her baby. The baby was a month premature, and Narcissa only permitted her husband, Lucius Malfoy, and the healer in the house when she gave birth, even the house-elves were ordered to leave to make it a very intimate birth.

"Give me one more big push," said the kindly, elderly Healer, Rose. "I can see the head!"

Narcissa screamed and pushed with all her might, crushing her husbands hand in hers.

"Its a boy!" declared Rose.

Narcissa collasped against the pillows, and smiled at her husband, as the child was cleaned. "Draco Lucius Mal- I think im having another contraction, Healer."

Confused Rose handed Draco off to his father, and checked on Narcissa, "There's another baby! It's twins! Push Narcissa, push!"

Suddenly the floor is flooded with water, the ground shakes, and a fierce wind blows sweltering heat into the room. Then in a matter of minutes a baby girl is brought screaming into the world. Rose lifts the girl up, and 4 lights, red, green, yellow, and blue shoot into the baby.

"What was that? Is there something wrong with her?" an axious Lucius asks. Rose checks the baby and declares nothing is wrong, but she might know what happend. She hands the baby to her mother and asks her name. Narcissa looks up and tells Lucius to name her. He thinks for a moment, then declares "Lyra Lucinda Malfoy." as he gently rocks Draco.

"A beautiful name, I'll give you some time to yourself." Rose replys walking out of the room, writing on a chart.

An hour later after the children have fallen asleep, Rose walks back into the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor, to Narcissa and Lucius quietly arguing.

"You saw what happened during her birth! My mother once told me that if magic is in the air during birth, the child will be extremly powerful, and you saw everything-the shaking, the water, the heat and wind, think of what the Dark Lord would do with her if he found out, I do not want-"

Lucius interputs with, "You want to try and hide this?"

"I think that would be best for your family Mister Malfoy," states Rose as she walks fully into the room. "I rememberd reading somethings similar to this, so I looked through my books and I found this." She hands a old book to the couple to read.

Elemental witch-  
Charm, cast by Cleopatra, the first witch to rule over Egypt, to activate when the balance of the world is threatened, and to be born into a child, giving them power over the elements earth, wind, water and fire.

"Those lights must have been the charm activating and attching to Lyra. I do not think it wise for people to know of her, she would be in great danger, as would all of you." Rose continues after the couple look up.

"I agree, but how could we hid her?" Lucius wonders

"Mr, and Mrs, Malfoy I have been there for both of you'r births, as well as your sisters births Narcissa, I only want the best for you and your children, I have thought of a plan, and it could help you as well Lucius, if you truly wish not to work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but we need to act fast, do you trust me?"

Both parents think, and come to the same conclusion, they did not want their children involved with Voldemort, and ask the plan.

"Do you have 2 close friends who you belive would protect your daughter secret to act as godparents?"

Narcissa exclaims "If we are trying to hide her why would we tell anyone outside of this room?"

Rose calmly expains they need more people to offer the best protection. "Now write to these two people first, and request they floo here imediatly for a matter of extreme importance, the write your family and the rest of your friends, that you went into labor early and gave birth to a sick baby boy, who was more premature than we thought, and you will owl them when they can come see the child."

Rose directs as she examins mother and children, "then get ready, we will need to go see Dumbledor, he is the only one who can offer you protection from You-Know-Who." she rushes before either could protest. Then gathering the children into her arms she says "I will get the children ready, then speak to the godparents when they arrive."

Just as Rose got the children cleaned, dressed and layin down in a bassenit in the living room the fireplace roared to life, and out steped Stella Zabini, and Severus Snape


End file.
